


Heart and Hearth

by FreshBrains



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Community: rounds_of_kink, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, POV Pepper Potts, Post-Iron Man 3, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper feels hot all over, but that’s nothing new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rounds of Kink prompt from an anon prompter: _Natasha and Pepper like to play with Pepper's Extremis powers (fireplay/waxplay)._
> 
> This is a very mild version of the prompt, but I hope the prompter enjoys!

Pepper feels hot all over, but that’s nothing new. She’s used to that burn beneath her skin, the constant prickle of sweat at the back of her neck, but what she’s _not_ used to is another pair of hands stroking up and down her thighs or the barest brush of lips against the curve of her hip.

It’s a different sort of heat.

“I thought Tony was exaggerating,” Natasha murmurs, dragging her lips around to Pepper’s flat stomach, resting right beneath her navel. “But he actually wasn’t full of shit this time.”

Pepper twines her fingers through Natasha’s hair, tucking the red locks behind her ears. “I’m not sure how I feel about you and Tony discussing this.” Her hips arch off the bed on their own accord, chasing the damp pressure from Natasha’s mouth.

Natasha cocks an eyebrow, going for blasé, but her blown pupils and flushed cheeks betray her growing arousal. “Don’t worry, I keep it classy.” She slides a hand up Pepper’s belly and rests her palm on her sternum, feeling the rabbit-quick thrum of Pepper’s heart. She dips her mouth to just barely graze Pepper’s labia with her saliva-slick lips. “God,” she whispers, eyes squeezed shut like she can hardly stand the pleasure, “it just radiates off you. I want to…”

Throwing her head back, Pepper tries to keep still, tries to let the heat simmer slow under her skin. “You want to what?”

“I just want to put my mouth all over you,” Natasha says, pressing a kiss right above Pepper’s clit. “Put my hands all over you.”

Pepper feels her shoulders tighten, her chest bloom like a rose—she’s been lucky with getting the Extremis out of her body, and it only leaves the barest trace behind, the softest thrum of heat just on the surface. Sometimes, that heat isn’t unpleasant or unwelcome. It comes only at the very best times.

Natasha chooses this moment to press her lips to Pepper’s cunt and flatten her tongue against the folds, just tasting her, overwhelming her right away with pressure and wetness.

“God,” Pepper groans, hips wriggling on the bed. She tries not to tug Natasha’s hair.

Natasha licks a broad line down the seam of Pepper’s cunt, ending with a firm lap to her swollen clit. “At the risk of sounding like a sap,” she says, lips glistening with Pepper’s slick, “you taste like syrup.”

Pepper manages to roll her eyes through her urge to shove Natasha’s head back down. “Did you just make a pun?”

“I’m serious,” Natasha says, ignoring Pepper. She licks her lips. “Like warm syrup.”

Pepper considers it for a second. “Is that…good?”

Natasha smiles, that little smirk that plays on the edge of her lips and drives Pepper wild. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever tasted,” she says, face flushing bright red. “A girl can get addicted to that kind of thing.” With that, she grips Pepper’s thighs right at the bend of her knees and tugs her down the bed. She urges Pepper to rest her legs on her shoulders. “You’re so warm, _everywhere_.”

Pepper grins and relaxes into the bed, body loose and pliable in Natasha’s hands. The ceiling fans chugs away above her, sending cool waves down onto their bodies, their combined temperature creating something absolutely perfect between them, something Pepper would never change—even if she could.


End file.
